<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen by go_ask_ash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014966">Chosen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash'>go_ask_ash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trial and Error [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is briefed on a very special assignment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trial and Error [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinra made good on their word. Just as Tseng promised.<br/>
Reno received all the medical attention he required, was given ample recovery time, and when it was all said and done he entered his training full of fire and determination.<br/>
He quickly climbed the ranks within the Department of Administrative Research. Skilled, deadly, lightning fast, with unwavering loyalty to the company, he never questioned an assignment- only delivered results. A model employee, overlooking his blatant disregard for authority at times. When it came to policy and procedure, he was a crapshoot at best. Tseng had grown tired of issuing endless dress code violations. The Turks were professionals for Shiva’s sake, and he expected them to appear as such. Which did <strong>not</strong> include leaving your dress shirt unbuttoned to the navel. </p><p>And the only thing the redhead ever had to say for himself-<br/>
“How could I deny everyone the beauty of Gaia’s greatest gift?” </p><p>One day Tseng silently appeared in the Turks’ common room while Reno was pouring his coffee. </p><p><br/>
“<em><strong>Reno</strong></em>.” </p><p><br/>
The stern interjection almost caused an accident; scalding black coffee narrowly missing his fingers (and, for once, <strike>CLEAN</strike> suit). Tseng’s face was void of expression. <br/>
“The Vice President has requested a meeting. You’ll report to his office at 16:00. Understood?” </p><p><em>Shit</em>. He did a quick inventory of his most recent transgressions, attempting to pinpoint why exactly the VP would need to yell at him without the Director in the room. Rufus Shinra was an absolutely beautiful, terrifying man, but in a way that thrilled Reno and pumped adrenaline straight through his veins. A real threat. <br/>
Standing outside the office at 16:00 on the dot had the Turk’s heart racing, but never in a million years would he show it. After a quick knock he strode in with the confidence of a dead man- knowing no fear in the face of impending disaster. </p><p>Rufus lifted his gaze from the computer screen and extended a hand toward the chair placed opposite his desk. Reno plopped down in front of him with caution and spoke.<br/>
“What’s up, Boss?”</p><p>“There is an extremely confidential matter we need to discuss.” Rufus replied, turning to open the drawer below. He then placed a very familiar silver vial and thin syringe on the desk between them. <br/>
A million different thoughts raced through Reno’s mind at once. He could feel the heat on his face from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, boiling over as he immediately went on the defensive. </p><p>“Where did you get those? <em>The hell were you in my dorm?! </em></p><p>This shit is prescribed by Shinra physicians and 100% kosher. Got all the documentation to back it up... I’m clean if that’s what you’re trying to get at.<br/>
And if its my performance you're worrried about, I think that Tseng will more than back me up there- I’m fucking second in command for a reason! Honestly I thought you knew about all this bullshit from the begin-”</p><p>“Reno.” Rufus loudly interrupted.<br/>
“They’re <strong>mine</strong>.”</p><p>There was a heavy silence and the protests stopped short. </p><p>“Boss?”</p><p>“This is a test. You're here today to administer this medication to me, affirming the success of both your job as one of my Turks and my decision making ability. Now, I assume you know what you’re doing without my help.”</p><p>Reno stared dumbly at the items in front of him before beginning the now memorized routine. He studied the vial for the dosage, then began filling the syringe. </p><p>“Left or right?” Reno asked. </p><p>“Left this time, thank you.” Rufus exposed his left thigh and nodded to give the go ahead. Reno inserted the needle and began slowly injecting the liquid as he had done for himself hundreds of times before. The closeness had him a little flustered, so he kept his eyes focused on his task. <br/>
“Tomorrow I am being sent on an ‘extended business trip’ to Junon. Basically my father is putting me under house arrest because he finds me dangerous. And the old bastard’s not wrong. <br/>
You are being personally assigned as my detail.”</p><p>“Me, Boss? I thought Tseng was your right hand man. I'm not second guessing ya, just curious.”</p><p>“There is reason to believe that from here forward there may be increased attempts on my life. Should an event arise where I am incapacitated in any way, you would best be able to make decisions concerning my health and safety given your personal experience with a similar medical history.”</p><p>“Absolutely, sir. Glad my past can prove useful to someone.” Reno looked up to the VP’s icy blue eyes, trying to read them. <br/>
“Tseng wasn’t lying about you personally extending my offer of employment, was he? You chose me for this.” </p><p>“And imagine my delight when you came in and showed all these ignorant corporate assholes just how sound of a decision it was.”</p><p>Rufus’s eyes twinkled a bit but Reno’s smile was absolutely feral at the remark. <br/>
He was practically glowing with pride.<br/>
“I look forward to escorting you on this business trip, Sir. Let me know if I can getcha anything else before we go.”</p><p>“That will be all for tonight, thank you. Your assistance and dedication are appreciated.”</p><p>With that he turned and headed for the door. Needless to say it was going to take him a minute to process all this when he got back to the dorms. Hell, it may even call for a shot or two to help put his swirling mind at rest.</p><p>“Reno-”<br/>
He heard the VP call his name just as he was about to walk out the door.<br/>
“I’ll tell Tseng to ease up on those dress code violations from here on out. Can’t be denying the public a glimpse of Gaia’s greatest gift.”</p><p>He’d swear on Ifrit’s asshole the man winked. </p><p>“Thanks Boss,” was all he could manage before closing the office door and letting out a cackle that was probably heard all the way under the plate.</p><p>Rufus fucking Shinra, huh. What. A. <em>Threat</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>